mom_cbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mom Wiki:Policies and Rules
This page is for and lists the rules and editing guidelines that apply here on the Mom Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. While editing at the Mom Wiki, there are wiki policies, editing guidelines, and simple facts that contributors need to know and follow before getting started. First of all, while editing and commenting on articles or in the wiki chat, English is the preferred language. However you can type in your language, leave a line and then translate it to English. Not reading this policy or not seeing this policy is no excuse. That being said, please read everything carefully. Rules Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules, nothing is an excuse, Admins assume good faith, so please go to them to sort out anything. All users must read these. (In this section it only applies to "Bans, Blocks and Vandalism") 'Bans, Blocks and Vandalism' #Vandalism will NOT be tolerated at this wiki. Depending how bad it is, you could receive a one week ban/block to a Month ban/block. It all depends on which admin sees the vandalism first and how we discuss it. #Spam will get you a one week ban/block, after this ban/block if you keep spamming, it gets you a Month ban. After this, if you carry on, we will talk to you and you will receive an infinite ban. #Being rude in the comment section: Inappropriate and/or Abusive Language and any negativity towards another user or Inappropriate and/or Abusive Language towards a Characters/Cast Members/Crew Members' page will get you a Month ban. #We prefer to not use more than a Month ban, but this will get put in place if something a user does, is decided as serious among Administrators. 'Large Edits' #When making a large edit, for example one that consists of you adding a paragraph or taking a away a huge amount of the page, you need to provide a summary of the changes you made, you can do this after clicking "Save Page". Admins are notified via email that a named user has edited a page and we see the summary in the email. If we don't see the summary (you haven't given one), we will go to the page to check what has been done, we do this in any case. When you do give a summary, it just helps us to understand what exactly has been edited, why and what has changed. #When making a large edit and you have been on the editing mode for a while, it may be helpful to copy everything you've typed. This way, if someone has gone in, edited, and saved before you finish editing, you don't lose everything you wrote. #Sometimes, if you have poor WiFi or the FANDOM system has messed up, and you are in visual editor, and you have clicked on Source Editor, the editor comes up as a huge loading box but never loads. This is a current unsolved problem we face and it, unfortunately, WILL NOT SAVE ANY WORK, if you have made a large edit, that edit is completely gone, which is why we urge you to copy and save that work somewhere. #It can be more helpful to copy all of your changes from the source editor, this way, everything will be back to the way you had edited it. Please also review the other persons' changes and considering allowing them to edit again or to put their stuff in to your edit if you have more information. Editing Guidelines Categories Categorizing pages on the Mom Wiki is kept semi-basic. There are three different sets of pages that users need to know specifically how to categorize. These include the character pages, episode pages, and crew pages. Categories can be difficult our categories aren't as complex they consist of simple things inside of semi-basic categories such as: Main Cast, the cast that is always in the show, or listed as Main Cast by Mom producers, directors, writers. Recurring Cast, people who aren't quite Main Cast but are in it more than 3 times. And Minor Cast, people who appear in it once or twice and don't have a major role, if they have a major role they are listed as Guest Cast, all of these types of Cast will go inside the Cast category, meaning that when you list the person as being part of any of the above, you should also list them as being part of the "Cast" category, as this category is a way of putting together everyone who stars in the series onto one page, you can view breakdowns by visiting different categories listed on the "Cast" category page. The same also goes for Characters. Cast Characters Listed below are the only categories that should be listed at the bottom of Character pages. *Main Characters *Recurring Characters *Episodic Characters *Season 1 Characters *Season 2 Characters *Season 3 Characters *Season 4 Characters *Characters If the Character is in 1 season only and 1 episode only please list them as that, for example if a Character was only in 1 episode of Season 2 list them as "Season 2 Characters" with "Episodic Characters" (Episodic Characters mean Characters who appeared in only one episode) and "Characters". The category Characters page is used to sum up all of the Characters seen or unseen on Mom. PLEASE DON'T add the category to the page if it's not necessary. For instance, don't add the "Recurring Characters" Category to a Main Characters' page or a Episodic Character. This will result in a ban for a week. Episodes Listed below are the categories and order they should appear on a page. *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season Premieres - The first episode of a season. *Season Finales - The last episode of a season. Once again, don't add the category to the page if it's not necessary. For example, don't add the "Season Finales" category to the Pilot page, add it as a "Season Premiere". Crew Listed below are the categories used for Crew Members. *Writers *Producers *Directors And as previous times before: don't add the category to the page if it's not necessary. Example: Don't add the "Writers" Category to a Crew member who is only a producer or a Producer and a Director; this counts as Spam with no excuses, you will get a ban if you do it more than once, if it is an accident undo it or ask an Admin to ASAP. You can List Crew members as more than one thing: "Writers" "Producers" if they have written/produced 1 or more episodes. You can list Crew members as just Crew if they don't fit into a category. All Pages * Content: this is a category and it will be used on every page that has anything on it (such as writing and an image, you have created or any page that isn't empty. This category is the only category that is added to other category pages. * Stub: this is a category that is to be used on every page that isn't finished, needs filling in or has not yet got all the information. This way people can edit these pages if they have something to put on it (this category is linked on the home page). Layout Layout is quite important on this wiki, the layout determines the look and feel to anything and everything. Please see below to find exactly how you should layout your writing, templates and images. (If you have any suggestions, message the Admins) Character Pages On Character Pages and sometimes other pages the layout should be this: * "Character is on of the type of character ([[:Category:Main Characters|Main], Recurring, Episodic, Guest, Special Guest)] on Mom (with the link to Mom). Headings * Character Background / Biography (Choose either, not both) *if applicable * Early Life *if applicable (subcategory of Character Background) * Physical Appearance * Relationships * Friendships (subcategory of Relationships) * Romances (subcategory of Relationships) * Family (subcategory of Relationships) * Trivia (in Trivia, if you reference an episode please reference it as: ("Episode") S0?E??, for example: ("Cotton Candy and Blended Fish") S01E11 ''and please remember to link the episode, be it in the quoted bracket or in the Season Episode brackets.)'' * Appearances (please go to the Appearances Table for more info) * Gallery (Include multimedia) * Quotes Episode Pages Headings Commenting and Chat Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. #When in chat or anywhere else on this site, it is against Wikia Terms of Use to ask for personal information. This includes Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, email address, MSN, Instagram, Snapchat, Gmail, Kik, Ask.fm, Yahoo, and anything else that could be used to give away their location/identity. ##If you ask for personal information, beware that the staff members will ban you for however long they want. The wiki staff do not play around with stuff like that, so it is to be taken seriously. Your ban will be guaranteed a long one. #Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. ##You will receive one warning the first time an admin catches you spamming. ##The second time and you are banned for however long they choose. #The only profanity that is allowed is the words specifically used in Mom. Any other swear words used must be censored. However, this does not legitimate using swears against another user. ##Two warnings will be given before a time-set ban from the wiki. ##If you use swear words instead of common sense of getting through your message in a more calm way, you will be band from the wiki for 2 (two) weeks, or longer (depending on what you've said) ##If you have been a victim of this, wiki staff suggest you screenshot it because people can be mean and then delete what they've said. #Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a time-set ban. ## Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one month to ban an infinite ban, depending on what exactly is said. #Article comments and blogs are only for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. If you'd like to state a change, please find an administrator and tell them this. #Anybody suspected of copying content from us for another wiki, unless it's infoboxes and html design, will be dealt with. #If you join the chat, you will be expected to talk. If you are idle in the chat and not talking for hours, it may make people uncomfortable and feel unsafe, and you will be banned immediately. Don't feel scared to join into a conversation! Everybody is welcome! #When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for two days; if the rule is broken more than 3-4 time, you will band until behave, this could also be infinite, if it seems like you're to just be mean. #Don’t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. This may also be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. Recommendations #'Invite everyone you know that is a fan of ''Mom or just willing to help out, we'd love and apreciate the support!' #'Please don't give out personal information''' (example: exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. We take security and safety seriously. If you do give out this type of information, it is not our fault and we won't be responsible as it's your actions, we will however have the photos and things deleted. Inappropriate 'User Attitude' #Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one month ban. #Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. #If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, you ban time will double the more you harass, leading to an infinite ban. 'Pages' All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. * Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. You will be issued a warning. Do this multiple times and you will be banned for a 1 month. * Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban is enforced. VANDALISM INCLUDES: Removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. Federal Laws #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. #Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. 2 warnings will be given before kick-ban. Please censor anything sexual related.